


Trapped

by Lyviel



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: Gil and Ryder find themselves trapped and have to figure out how to escape or survive long enough for help to arrive.





	Trapped

There was nothing but a horrible metallic banging, sending bursts of agony through Luke's skull. He thought it was just in his head, he'd had plenty of migraines before, but this felt different, although the nausea was certainly familiar. Then of course there was the agony in his left leg. But then he heard a frustrated grunt of, "Come on, damn it," and Luke realized the pounding had to be something else.

Luke forced his eyes open and, through the dim light, he recognized the inside of the shuttle. While he was thankful it wasn't any brighter in here for the sake of his headache, the fact that the emergency lights were all that seemed to be working didn't exactly put him at ease. He tried to sit up, but nearly blacked out again, the world spinning dangerously. He heard someone speaking, the voice soft and full of concern, and then he felt someone there, supporting him, arms wrapping around him. It took Luke a moment to focus and actually hear the words.

"-hit your head pretty hard, so try not to move too much."

Hearing Gil's voice, as unsteady as it was, definitely put Luke at ease. He brought an unsteady hand up to cover Gil's, feeling infinitely better just from the contact.

"Yeah, I got that," Luke said with a shaky laugh that he immediately regretted as it sent more pain through his skull. "I missed that first part though, what exactly happened?"

"We were shot down, crash-landed," Gil explained, more slowly this time.

"Any idea who? And where are the others?"

"Most likely kett given the damage. Reinforcements are on the way," SAM chimed in.

"How is he?" Gil asked SAM.

"Concussion, broken leg-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Luke cut SAM off dismissively, not wanting Gil to worry when they had more important things to deal with. "What do we need to do to get out of here?"

"Swim," Gil said, "which you obviously can't do."

"Swim?" Luke tried to sit up, wincing against the pain as he jostled his leg, but then he saw the water slowly gathering at the nose of the shuttle. "Ah. We landed in a lake or something, did we?"

"And, with how everything seems to have jammed on impact, we're kind of in a sinking coffin."

"As inaccurate as the comparison is, the metaphor is apt," SAM said.

"Well, isn't that cheery. Help me up, will you?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Gil asked, but assisted as Luke ignored him and began climbing to his feet anyway.

Everything spun dangerously and Luke had to shut his eyes tightly for a long moment, leaning heavily on Gil as well as the wall of the shuttle, but eventually things settled. He scanned the room, saw where Gil had tore panels up trying to get at least something to work.

"I see you've already tried pretty much everything," Luke said, nodding towards the bit of paneling he'd been using to pound against the door, doing little more than scratching it.

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd try a page out of your book and try brute force."

They were holding hands and Luke could feel the tension in Gil. He couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been out, how long Gil had scrambled alone, trying to do this all on his own. Luke squeezed his hand and gave him a smile, hoping to be somewhat reassuring. He didn't exactly know what they were going to do, but at least they would do it together now.

"Well, then, shall I show you how it's actually done with a little biotics? Maybe between the two of us we can shake something loose."

"While I know you're always looking for opportunities to impress me, maybe hold off a bit. We're underwater, remember? I don't think I can swim us both up to the surface."

"The others have almost arrived. If you can hold out a little longer," SAM said.

"I can always use biotics to hold back the water, give us some more breathing room."

"You sure you're up for it?" Gil asked, obviously still concerned as he squeezed Luke's fingers.

"Hey, you got a better plan?" Luke asked, giving him a crooked grin.

Before he could respond, there was a horrible creak, water rushing in and rapidly filling the shuttle, taking the choice out of their hands. Luke pulled up a barrier as the water crashed forward, pushing back against it, but he could feel the agony spiking through his skull at the exertion. He took a step forward, trying to brace himself, and nearly collapsed when he put weight on his broken leg. Gil was there to help support him, but it disrupted his concentration enough that he almost lost the barrier entirely and they had to back up gainst the wall.

"I'm sorry, I can't-" Luke gasped, trying to focus. He needed to keep the barrier up, he  _had_  to.

"It's fine," Gil said. "You've bought us some time. Don't pass out on met, we just have to hold our breath long enough for the others to get here."

As Luke strained against the barrier, Gil had his arm his waist. Luke couldn't help but lean into him, trying to catch his breath. He made eye contact with Gil and took a deep breath. After a moment they both nodded to each other, braced themselves, and he let the barrier fall.

He tried to lower the barrier slowly, but he sagged against the strain and lost it, the cold water rushing in so violently it threw them back against the wall. Gil's arms around him sagged and in horror Luke realized he'd taken the brunt of the impact. Luke turned and wrapped his arms around Gil, trying to swim to the top of the shuttle, to get to whatever air was left in here. His leg screamed in agony but he had to keep pushing. He was relieved to find a pocket of air and hauled Gil up above the surface, grabbing onto some paneling to steady them both. He tried not to think about how limp Gil felt in his arm.

Luke panicked, looking around desperately for something, anything, as the water slowly rose, splashing in his face. They had to get out of here. The water was rising fast, Gil was going to die if they didn't get out of here. There was less and less air and he did his best to hold Gil up, even as his own head dipped below the surface. In his panic, he used whatever strength he could to rip the door out with his biotics. If they were going to drown anyway, there weren't really any other choices.

The rush of water nearly caused him to lose his grip on Gil but he held on tightly, his vision blacking out briefly from the strain. As soon as he was able, he used whatever handholds were within reach to pull them both towards the exit. It was obvious he wasn't going to make is far, his leg was already in agony and he could barely see which way was up but he kept going anyway.

It felt like an eternity until he finally pulled himself out of the ship. His lungs were already burning and it took everything he had not to breathe in water. He squinted, trying to focus, trying to figure out what to do next, and he nearly cried out in relief as he saw Liam swimming towards them. Liam reached for his arm, but he shook his head, passing him Gil. Liam wrapped his arms around him, but he grabbed Luke as well, pulling them both up. Cora and Jaal were close behind, ready to assist.

Luke must have blacked out after that. The next thing he knew he was gasping for air on the surface, feeling himself dragged onto land. Coughing and greedily breathing in air, he tried to focus, his eyes straining against the sunlight as his headache pounded in his skull. His first coherent thought was of Gil and he sat up so quickly, desperate to find him, that pain shot through him again, dizziness and overwhelming nausea forcing him to pause. He could see the others kneeling beside Gil nearby, but he still wasn't moving and Luke felt like he was drowning all over again. He dragged himself over, waving Cora away when she tried to examine his injuries.

"He's not breathing," Liam said and Luke froze in horror.

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. He couldn't lose Gil! He wanted to reach out, to at least hold his hand as he felt his eyes burning with tears, but as Liam began giving Gil CPR, he knew he'd only be in the way. He felt paralyzed, helpless as he held his breath and waited. It felt like an eternity, but then Gil coughed up water, gasping for air as Liam rolled him onto his side, and Luke nearly sobbed in relief. He dragged himself the rest of the way over and took his hand, squeezing it tightly.

"See?" Gil said, voice rough from strain. "Told you we'd get out fine."

"Sure, no problem," Luke said with a breathy laugh. "Let's do this again next week then, shall we?

"I'm up for it," Gil said, groaning as Lexi arrived and began prodding and examining him.

"Yeah, good, do him first so I have time to run away," Luke joked.

"Nah, it's my job to get your leg splinted," Liam said, kneeling down beside him.

"Damn, and here I thought I was in the clear." More earnestly, though, he added, "Thanks Liam."

* * *

 

They were pretty banged up, but at least they were alive. They were lying on Luke's bed, cuddled up to each other as best they could without bumping any of their injuries, just waiting for the painkillers to kick in.

"I am never getting up out of this bed again," Gil said, groaning as he shifted a little.

"Good, 'cause I could use the company since I live here now," Luke said. After a moment, he added, "Just don't ever scare me like that again, okay?"

"Hey, you were the one unconscious for most of it, remember?"

"Fine, I'll stop getting knocked out if you will too," Luke said, scooting a little closer so he could nuzzle against his neck, tucking his head under Gil's chin.

"Deal," Gil said, placing a kiss to the top of Luke's head.

"Hey, Gil?" Luke said after a pause.

"Yeah?"

"I thought I lost you. I don't think I've ever been that scared," Luke said, holding onto Gil a little tighter, doing his best not to hit any bruises.

"Yeah, me to," Gil said solemnly.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'd kiss you, but I'm worried one of us might break something else."

"Hilarious," Luke said, chuckling. "Seriously, though, if you try to get up out of this bed I am tackling you."

"What if I gotta pee?" Gil asked, sounding concerned.

"Too bad."

They were quiet for a long moment before Gil spoke again.

"Now I can't stop thinking about it and I think that's making me need to pee," he said, shifting uncomfortably.

"No," Luke whined, drawing out the word and holding onto Gil more tightly. "Okay fine, but then you definitely owe me a kiss."

"What a burden," Gil said, pulling away enough to kiss Luke properly. "There'll be more where that came from when I get back."

"There better be."

Luke couldn't help but smile at Gil's exaggerated groan as he dragged himself up out of bed. He just felt so relieved and worn out from everything that had happened. He'd come so close to losing Gil and there was no way he was going to waste a second of their time together. Even just bedridden and too tired and sore to really move, he'd make the most of it. When Gil came back, Luke held him tightly again, kissing him, reassuring both of them that they were here, they were alive.


End file.
